


When the sun sinks slowly down

by munchmulch (Emiko842)



Series: Coming up to breathe [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk (Undertale), Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Established Sans/Toriel (Undertale), Gen, Multi, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Talk of adoption, and other ways to make kids, bff pep talks, don't let your dreams be memes, everyone is figuring out Emotions, like finding a baby fish trying to beat up the mail man, toriel is getting used to being around people again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko842/pseuds/munchmulch
Summary: Papyrus moves out and everyone has feelings about it, including Papyrus.





	When the sun sinks slowly down

_\--- Papyrus_

You have come to a conclusion! 

It was not an easy conclusion to come to, but nevertheless, The Great Papyrus is quite perceptive! 

Almost a year has passed since everyone was able to move to the surface. You and Sans would perhaps not have been able to afford a house on your own, so combining resources with Lady Asgore (who has strongly suggested that you call her Toriel) and the Human Frisk has resulted in an agreeable living arrangement. There are enough bedrooms for everyone! Even an extra guest room after Sans decides to move his weird garbage tornado into Toriel’s closet.

Which leads you to your conclusion. You will admit that you do not have much experience with what the internet calls a ‘Nuclear Family’ but you are aware that Sans and Lady Toriel are romantic partners. Which would then make Sans Frisk’s, human father figure?

You had to learn from Undyne that siblings do not normally live together forever. Instead they move out to live on their own or with roommates or romantic partners. You have no romantic partners. And exploration into the subject has led you to discover that you are not sure you really, want any? The idea of having a really special friend appeals to you, the idea of having a family more so. But you already have a wonderful BFF in Undyne, and the other things that go along with a romantic relationship dynamic hold surprisingly little appeal. 

And yet, according to social and familial constructs, you are supposed to move out on your own soon. 

Which will be wonderful you are sure! Much less mess to clean up, your very great self is very good at keeping things neat. You have checked your budget with regards to your exciting new job as a MTT Security Guard and have found that you can afford a small apartment on your own.

And, it’s not like you’re not going to be around. The Great Papyrus would never completely leave their family. You will visit often and continue to do human ‘dance workouts’ with Frisk. You are sure Lady Toriel will still cook with you. She can be the one to wake Sans up and send him to work with lunch. And marvelous cook that she is, you are sure she can find some replacement for the spaghetti you send _her_ to work with, even if it is not quite as good. 

You can still visit Undyne even when you don’t live right down the street. Maybe you will find your own ‘romantic partner’ and have children with them eventually. Children who are not Frisk. Frisk with their chubby blank face and expressive gestures that have gotten increasingly passionate over time, as they mimic your own. With their almost too tight hugs and soft hand holds. 

Frisk already has two adult parental figures who are each wonderful in their own ways! (If you look past the puns and Sans’ napping habits.) 

Well. You still need to inform Lady Toriel and Sans of your decision! You are sure that they will be happy to have more time to themselves. 

_\--- Sans_

You blink, squinting mussily, and re-adjusting your grip on your crave the mineral mug as your foggy brain tries to register what your brother is saying. “sorry bro, it’s early. repeat that?” 

Papyrus’ eyes bug out and you quickly turn a chuckle into a cough. “SANS IT IS NOON!!! I WAS SAYING THAT I HAVE COME TO THE DECISION TO MOVE OUT! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT AND I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WERE NOT PAYING ATTENTION.” 

You blink again as the words register and you can feel your soul sinking to somewhere around your slippers. 

You knew Papyrus wouldn’t want to live with just _you_ forever, eventually he would want to move on to bigger (heh), better things. But you thought that now, on the surface with Tori and Frisk, living just down the street from Undyne and Alphys . . . you didn’t expect this. “how, uh, how far away you thinking of going?”

“NOT THAT FAR!” His voice lowers conspiratorially “It is somewhat closer to the ‘Community College’, which sounds great! What is the community part? Does that mean that everyone who attends is part of a community together and are therefore great friends? Are you alright Sans?!” 

“uh” Oh boy, everything’s gone kinda blurry hasn't it? You can’t cry now, that’s supposed to be on moving day, or his first day of college that you cry right? “yeah i’m ok bro, just, forgot to drink my milk this morning.” 

“OH I SEE. I WILL GET IT FOR YOU JUST THIS ONCE BECAUSE YOU SEEM TO BE CRYING AND IT IS UNNERVING ME!” 

You hold it together through the milk, miming pinching your non-existent nose as you down it, but as you watch Papyrus bustling around the kitchen (making much less mess than he would have before Tori started giving both him and Undyne actual cooking lessons) you find your eyesockets are mysteriously filling up again. You shoot your coolest bro a wink and let him know that you’re heading to work before blipping into your and Tori’s room and crying into her pillow for a bit. 

_\--- Toriel_

Your classroom is empty when Sans makes one of his regular visits. You have become accustomed to him appearing at various times during the day. (You are positive that he is the source of all the strange snacks that keep showing up in your class, despite never actually seeing him sell any water sausages to the students.)

He’s oddly subdued today, smiling tiredly at you as he ambles in through a door you are completely sure leads to a storage closet. “heya.” 

Setting the work you’re grading to the side, you smile at him. “Hello dear, pull up a seat.” You motion to the little plastic chairs that are all the room provides, and he pulls one up close enough to lean his face into your side, nuzzling into your sweater. You repress the urge to giggle, instead readjusting and softly poking his head. “Sans, do you know what you would call a sleeping bull?” 

It’s strange to hear someone speak and feel no movement and hear no obstruction to their voice, despite their whole face being buried in your side. “is it a, uhh, i don’t think i’ve heard this one before. lay it on me.” 

“A bulldozer!” To your pleasure Sans presses his face into you more firmly as his ribcage shakes with giggles, you put your own hand over your mouth to suppress your own as you wait. 

“ok ok, lets see. when’s a stick like a queen?” He finally asks. 

You pause to consider “Could it be when she is somewhat stiff?” You can feel the prominent bones over Sans eyes shift and draw together as he peels his face away from you enough to glance cautiously at the currently child free door.

“tori was that a dick joke cos i’m not sure -” 

You bring both hands to your mouth and wheeze choking on your own bleats until you’re under control enough to pat his head in reassurance. “No dear, only a -” you lower your voice “Stick In The Ass one.” 

It’s his turn to double over and choke and you feel tears start to bead in your eyes as you laugh as well. “n-no, ppfftt, when it’s a ruler.” He points to the cup of them on your desk next to the colored pencils and you both devolve into giggles again, leaning as much into each other as you can considering the height difference. 

You rub his head again, soaking in the companionship with another person. It’s almost overwhelming sometimes, after so long in isolation. It feels like something in you that you almost forgot is unfurling and growing as you make yourself comfortable in other people’s lives, trying to latch on as hard as you can. “Sans, something tells me you have something on your mind, would you like to talk about it or did you just come here for the distraction of terrible humor?” 

Sans sighs, absently seeking out your hand and gently squeezing. “it’s not anything i should be really upset about just.” He pauses a moment. “papyrus’ moving out.” 

You let that hang there for a second as you process it. “Oh, well. That would be a reason to be down in the dumps, yes.” 

A moment of silence, and then the sound of a deep breath being taken despite the lack of a need for one. “i mean, it’s not? i should be happy for him, he’s making enough to afford it, he’s moving close to the college and that’s great, you know. i’m so proud, i just.” he pauses, staring at your interlocked hands as his sockets start to fill. “i wasn’t prepared for this. i mean -” his voice drops in volume and you squeeze his hand. “i knew he would want more family than just me someday but, i kinda thought we'd both found that in you and friskers. yaknow? i thought we were all kinda starting to make a life together."

If there is one thing you know quite a lot about it’s being left behind. Papyrus is not one of your children, you have only known him as an adult -- albeit a young one -- but he has managed to become part of what you consider home. You like him, the boundless energy in stark juxtaposition to Sans’ lack of it, which is perfect for the care of a squirmy nine year old when your joints are aching and Frisk is too hyped up for Sans’ ‘sleep on the floor’ adaption of the Blook household’s traditional game. He is optimism and open dissatisfaction in a house where everyone else has kicked bitterness and hopelessness under their own rugs. Energy and volume mixed with the sweetness that shines in his face when instead of just cutting off the crusts of Frisk’s sandwiches he cuts them into hearts. 

He is young, and if your understanding is right Sans raised him for a good few years. Papyrus striking out on his own now that he has the means to do so makes perfect sense. He’s not dying, not being shot by humans or skewered by your ex husband, he’s moving on. 

You have no experience with staying connected to a child after they grow old enough to move away, but you still take Sans’ face in your paws and reassure him that Papyrus is not leaving his life. That he would never stop loving Sans if he was offered all the admiration and kisses in the world to do so. 

_\--- Papyrus_

You announce the news to Lady Toriel and Frisk that evening! Toriel nods and informs you that Sans talked to her about it and that she will help in any way possible. And then you both glance at Frisk and Toriel's eyebrows come together in worry because there is something... _wrong_ with the way the human reacts to the announcement. You’ve seen this from them before, where something behind their eyes closes up and goes flat on their face. The expression that forms is clearly off, not as happy as they seem to want you to think it is. For the first time since you came to your conclusion you feel something suspiciously like doubt curl in in your ribcage. 

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT HUMAN FRISK? YOUR EYES ARE DOING THE UNNERVING DEAD FISH THING THEY DO SOMETIMES." 

Startling, their somewhat forced smile smooths down as their eyes crinkle up into something more honest. They give you a thumbs up before signing. _"I'm alright, you're not -"_ their hands pause, _"you're not leaving leaving right? I mean you're going to be close and, and visit right?"_ Something almost like guilt clouding their face.

You tackle this problem skillfully and wonderfully by hoisting them up by their armpits so you can look them straight in the eyes "OF COURSE I'M NOT LEAVING LEAVING HUMAN??! WHO WILL YOU WORK OUT WITH IF I DON'T VISIT EVERY DAY???? I’M SORRY BUT WE BOTH KNOW IT WON’T BE SANS." This has them giggling, shaking silently and you spin them around. 

_\--- Papyrus_

The apartment (or aPODment) you are renting is very small, so it only takes a day to get you moved in. You and Undyne carry stacks of boxes, as lady Toriel arranges the furniture, Sans gets in the way, and Alphys and Frisk unpack (you are fairly sure you'll be rearranging a lot of things once you get time to yourself but the effort is appreciated). 

It’s fun, almost a party with everyone stuffed into the bigger of the two rooms, eating the takeout you deemed acceptable after the moving is done. (It’s amazing that capturing a human really did what you hoped it would, you never would have truly believed you could have so many friends that they could barely fit in a room.)

When Sans looks down at his takeout and asks “what does a skeleton order at a restaurant?” Lady Toriel practically jumps out of her seat to yell “SPARE RIBS!” and both of them along with Undyne double over laughing, you decide that this may be something that is at least half as frustrating as it is wonderful. At least Frisk only giggles behind their hand and Alphys gives them a blank horrified look and nods along when you declare that they are both terrible. 

Once you get settled into your new place and signed up for the three classes you have time for around work and visits home, you sink into a routine. It's satisfying, you feel focused and productive. The quietness of home is good for schoolwork even if you miss the hustle and bustle of your family.

When you’re not busy or visiting your family you're lonely, but it is not the worst kind of loneliness. 

_\--- Frisk_

You have been having trouble hiding your feelings about Papyrus going away.

Which doesn't mean your skills at that kind of thing have gotten any worse, it just means that your family knows you better than anyone else ever really has. You can tell your Mom and Sans are trying to cheer you up. You even find a note in your non-spaghetti lunch that appears to be an attempt to replace Papyrus’ regular sticky notes now that he’s not putting them in every morning. 

It’s actually a string of sticky notes stuck one after the other and you find yourself squeaking and happily shaking your hands as the bright bubbles of mirth over reading it pop in your chest and stomach. 

-

*Hello small human! I hope you have a most wonderful day. 

*no tori it's more like  
*hello human frisk if you are reading this you must be having a great day because you are reading a note from your great friend the great papyrus 

*Papyrus knows not to put that many greats into a sentence dear.  
*Unless of course they are next to each other. 

*Oh oops, also, this note is from Sans and your Mother! We are not trying to, um. 

*we know we’re never going fill the gaping chasm he left, but we love you anyway kid. 

*Um. Yes.  
*Have a wonderful day at school my child! 

-

You fold up the notes and tuck them into your pocket for the rest of the day. You’re ok, you’re surrounded by people who love you and Papyrus is still around all the time. You don’t have to be a baby about this! 

Being loved by your family fills you with determination. 

That determination lasts until you’re lying awake at midnight with your blood buzzing and formless anxiety gnawing at you. 

Quietly you slip out of bed and head downstairs, tiptoe over to the fridge and pull out one of the tupperware containers labeled ‘Spaghetti’. Grabbing a fork you bring it and the container to the kitchen table and set it in front of you without opening it. 

You’re not sure long you’ve been staring at it blankly before you’re interrupted.

"kid, you've been spacing out at that thing for like a bajillion years." You look up, startled to find a tired looking skeleton already shuffling into the seat next to you. You still haven't figured out if him appearing like that is actually magic or if he's just really quiet when he wants to be.

 _“How long have you been awake?”_ He squints at your hands in the low light and then shrugs.

"just got up to get a snack, uh, you planning to eat all of that or are you willing to share the indigestion?" You look down at the spaghetti again and try to keep your face neutral. You aren’t upset, just contemplating the pros and cons of late night spaghetti.

Making a decision you re-center the plate between you and Sans and hand him your fork. _“Want the first bite?”_

He eyes you critically "as long as you have the second, sure." He closes his eyes and takes a mouthful, face scrunching up. You watch in fascination as you always do when a monster that shouldn’t technically have a stomach is eating. How does that even work? "k kid, your turn."

You blink and nod, stealing the fork back and quickly cramming some noodles into your mouth. You wince as you realize why this container was still uneaten. Mom did not help him here and the noodles tastes vaguely of over-salted mothballs.

You and Sans pass the fork back and forth in silence for a minute before he breaks the silence. "welp. this kinda sucks." You nod in solemn agreement.

Sans sighs. “the place just isn't the same, is it? i even picked up the traditional sock in the living room." you giggle and his smile turns up a little, even though his eyes still look sad. "he's still doing your guys' weird living-room dance exercise things right? it's not like he's really _gone_ gone." 

Your face struggles as it tries to go back to neutral and you can feel your eyes burning as you nod. Papyrus is as good with being on time for that as he is with cooking lessons with Undyne, it's just -

 _“I know, and I -”_ your hands pause, shaking as you rub circles on your chest trying to calm down. _“I really want him to be happy, I just -”_ you don't know how to express the feelings bubbling in your stomach, but you think Sans will understand even if you can't quite say it right. _“Wasn't he happy here? I don't know, I want to understand better? And maybe I'm too young to or something but I thought -”_ you take in a sharp breath that almost sounds like a hiccup and your face finally crumples _“I hate that he left. I hate, feeling like everyone's going to leave, and I hate that I want to keep them all around because I'm afraid. Or, I don't trust them not to be gone if I don't see them. If he's not here in the morning, if he's not -”_ And you're crying, you hate crying. 

It's a little better when Sans' hand comes down on your shoulder and lightly squeezes, waiting. 

Your hands are shaking pretty badly but you continue sloppily signing _"I know, it's my problem. But, that doesn't make it feel better now? I know he loves me and that he’s something like family, and I do trust him in my head. He is part of our lives. It just, feels scary and bad anyway even though I know that.”_

You breath for a minute, trying to get yourself under control. When you finally look at Sans he takes his hand off your shoulder and opens his arms and you get up to hug him, crying into the fluffy pajama coat that he wears to sleep now instead of his day one. He’s quiet for a while as you cry yourself out, the jittery boily feeling that’s been keeping you up calming down some.

“well kid, that sounds like some really complex emotional processing. i might be too dumb to get it, but it’s ok to feel bad about this and need some time to sort it out. we’ll still be here.” He carefully pets your head. “how about this, i’ll text my bro and ask if he wants to have breakfast with us when it’s actually morning, and for now we watch some dumb cartoons until you can sleep?”

You nod and squeeze him tighter before letting go.

Morning finds you both asleep on the couch, Mom only gently shaking you awake after her and Papyrus have finished making breakfast.

_\--- Undyne_

Papyrus is quiet during cooking today, it’s kind of freaking you out since ‘Papyrus’ and ‘Quiet’ aren't really concepts that mix. You try to yell enough for the both of you as you aggressively stab vegetables together. It’s when you’re waiting for the water to boil (you wouldn’t have to wait if Alphys would just give you the password that gives her access to the higher heat settings) that Papyrus finally says something. 

“UNDYNE? WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD DO AFTER SCHOOL?” 

Ah, he wants some BFF life advice. You’re probably a terrible person for this honestly but like hell if you won’t try! “Like, job stuff? What are you even training for at school, aren't you just taking general classes right now??” 

“I MEAN YES, AND I WAS THINKING OF GETTING A SPORTS SCIENCE DEGREE WHICH I AM SURE WILL LEAD TO GAINFUL EMPLOYMENT. BUT ALSO, WELL.” You sling an arm over his shoulder encouragingly and he leans into it despite your tendency to noogie him from this position. “FAMILY STUFF? I JUST, IF I DON’T WANT TO LIVE ALONE FOR MUCH LONGER I COULD ALWAYS FIND ROOMMATES, BUT.” He fails his arms in front of him passionately. “I WANT A FAMILY! I WANT TO LIVE WITH A FAMILY THAT IS MINE. BUT. THE WAY PEOPLE BUILD FAMILIES IS JUST! I DON’T WANT IT!” 

Man this is some BIG STUFF. That you actually have to take a minute to think about. “SO LIKE, kids? Or other adults that are committed but you don’t have romo with?”

He brings his temporarily ungloved hand to his chin in an exaggeratedly thoughtful position. “YES? MAYBE BOTH, DEFINITELY CHILDREN.”

You hum and mirror his position, thinking, and then enthusiastically slapping him on the back when you come up with your sage advice. “Well man, I think you have a few options.” You flourish a finger dramatically “One! You could try and find someone, or someones, who you want to have kids with without romo stuff! Or two -” You raise another finger. “You could try and adopt kids yourself, if anyone has the energy for single parenting it’s you!” You frown, thinking of all the nights you’ve had with Frisk’s household. “Or! You kind of already have a family?? I mean me _obviously_ , but also like, the kind of household dynamic kind you’re looking for, I think? Honestly, you’re not even living with Frisk or those other two nerds anymore and I think the squirt still thinks of you like a parent.” You hadn’t been _surprised_ about how responsible and cool Papyrus is with kids but it’s still awesome to see. “If you wanna live there again, if you even wanna raise more kids there, I bet you you just have to ask!”

You’re pretty sure Sans would jump off a cliff if Papyrus told him to because he’s a weird little dude who’d do anything for his brother. You know Miss Toriel misses living with Papyrus because you work with her and she talks to you about that kinda stuff.

“OH.” From the way his face lit up at the last part you think you have an idea about which option he’s going for.

You slap his back even more enthusiastically, advice served! “YEAH MAN, YOU DON’T NEED NO NUCLEAR FAMILIES TO BE HAPPY!”

Papyrus throws his hands into the air and those weird eyeball things that show up whenever he’s exasperated pop out of his sockets. “YOU’RE THE ONE WHO SAID BROTHERS DON’T LIVE TOGETHER FOREVER!”

“WHAT, WHEN????” Oh wait you remember that. “YOU WERE COMPLAINING ABOUT HAVING TO WASH HIS STINKY UNDERWEAR AND SOCKS FOREVER! I WAS BEING COMFORTING!!!!!” Friendship is screaming at each other from a foot away. “And they don’t, NORMALLY! BUT IS THE GREAT MOTHERLOVING PAPYRUS REALLY GONNA LET NORMAL RUN HIS LIFE? DO YOU WANT TO LIVE WITH YOUR WEIRD STINKY BROTHER, HIS HOT HAIRY PUN WIFE, AND SOME REALLY COOL SWEATER KID????????”

You’re surprised when Papyrus doesn't immediately scream a response but he’s back in his thoughtful position so you glue your toothy smile to him and vibrate as you wait for a response.

“I THINK. IF IT IS SOMETHING SHE WOULD BE OK WITH, I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE SOME MOM LESSONS FROM LADY TORIEL AND THEN, WELL. WE WILL JUST SEE HOW THINGS GO FROM THERE!”

“YEAH!!!!!!!!” You tackle the big goober. You both roll around on the ground screeching for a bit until the water starts angrily bubbling over the edge of the pot and you have to get up to throw the box of spaghetti in.

Despite how loud things normally get at this point you're both quiet for a minute, your mind turning to something you and Alphys have been talking about.

“Hey um, Papyrus, thinking of kids.”

Papyrus raises a bone ridge at you. “I DON’T THINK I’M QUITE READY FOR MORE OF THEM YET.”

“Yeah, no. I figured it’s just, well -” You start stirring faster not looking at his face. “Me and Alphys have been looking into adoption!”

It’s his turn to excitedly slap your back. “UNDYNE, THAT’S WONDERFUL!?” 

You grin for a second and then slump. “Well, kind-of, thing is? It’s hard, like it’s really hard right now. The system’s kinda messed up????” Huffing in frustration you throw your stirring spoon at the wall “IT WAS SO EASY UNDERGROUND!!! YOU JUST FOUND SOME LITTLE PUNK CHALLENGING THE MAILMEN TO A DUEL TO THE DEATH AND BROUGHT THEM HOME, BUT NOW WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE STUPID HUMAN AGENCIES WHICH REALLY SEEM TO DISLIKE BOTH MONSTERS AND, LESBIANS????” 

Papyrus looks perplexed “WHAT IS A LESBIAN?” 

You pick up the very hot pot of spaghetti and throw it at the wall. “NO ONE WILL TELL ME!!!!!” The pot crashes to the ground impressively splashing partially cooked noodles everywhere as you glare at your slightly burned hands. “Alphys says it's a human thing about who gets with who, but it, doesn't make any sense!!! NGAHHHH!!!!!!!” 

Before you can try picking up the stove and giving it the same treatment a boney arm hooks itself around your neck as an equally boney leg sweeps your feet out from under you. 

“WOW! THAT IS REALLY TERRIBLE!! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO DO??” 

You keep up a pretense of struggle as you stall your response. “We’re ready to apply for multiple agencies! When the time comes but, like, in the meantime we might look for a donor.” 

“A DONOR?” 

You give up struggling and wrestle your arms around until you're pretty much just hugging on the floor “YEAH, WELL. The doc says Alph’s soul won’t be up to helping grow some goobers like Ever unless someone magically figures out how to cure depression.” You start drumming your fingers nervously on Papyrus’ boney arm. “Papyrus, not soon but, when the time comes do you think you’d consider being the kid’s other parent???? Me and Alphys have talked about it and you could be as much of a Dad as you’d want to be, like, from cool uncle to shared custody. We trust you man.” Damn now you're getting embarrassed, you can feel your face heating up. “Both of us!!!! You’re a really great person to have in any kid’s life!!!!” 

Papyrus looks like he has something stuck in his eyes, something like tears. “I AM GOING TO THINK ABOUT THIS FOR A WHILE, BUT.” He sniffs, “I’M PRETTY SURE, YES!” 

You can feel the grin taking over your face. “Yeah????????” 

“YEAH!” 

His arm has completely relaxed from around your neck and, acting on impulse, you smooch his boney cheek. 

_\--- Toriel_

You have gotten used to Sans appearing suddenly in your classroom, you are not sure you will ever be able to say the same about Papyrus’ entrances. Not because you are in any way unfond of his presence, but simply because when Sans enters he does so with a quiet pop or by coming through an unexpected door. When Papyrus enters he does so through the window in a barrel roll while shouting, “TEACH ME HOW TO BE A MOM!” and coming out of the roll in a pose. 

The classroom is empty, school is out but Frisk has dnd club today so you are finishing up some grading as you wait for them to finish. When Papyrus rolls in you jerk in your seat, snapping your pencil in half as you let out a shrill bleat. A quick turn to the window confirms that he didn't break it this time as it was already open and you relax. 

“I, what? My dear? Are you having a child?” It is not completely outside of the realm of possibility, Papyrus clearly loves children, making one normally requires two or more healthy monsters but if he found a child who needed a place… 

“NOT AT THIS MOMENT! BUT IT IS A PRESSING CONCERN FOR THE FUTURE AND I NEED TO MAKE SURE MY MOM GAME IS TOP NOTCH!” 

You blink “I see. Was there anything specifically you wanted to know?” You consider for a moment. “Other than specific infant related things I believe you have most of skill set down.” The irony of you being asked for parenting advice is not lost on you but you kick that thought back as soon as it appears. In his time living with you Papyrus functioned as as much of a parent as you do and he remains actively engaged in Frisk's life even when he isn't living with you. 

“ARE YOU SAY THAT I AM A -” Papyrus pauses for a moment for dramatic effect, hand held to his mouth. “NATURAL TALENT??” 

“Considering what I have seen of you and Frisk, I would say so.” You consider him, “Is there something in particular that has brought this on?” 

“AH, HMM.” He finally relaxes from his tense pose and sits in the chair next to your desk. “ME AND UNDYNE HAD A BESTIE TALK! ABOUT MANY IMPORTANT THINGS, AND ONE OF THOSE THINGS WAS CHILDREN!” He worries at his hands, twisting the finger bones. ”AND OTHER MATTERS! SUCH AS WHAT I WANT TO DO AFTER SCHOOL! AND WHAT RIDICULOUS FAMILY ADJACENT ADULTS AND HUMAN CHILD I MIGHT WANT TO BUILD AN EVEN LARGER MORE RIDICULOUS FAMILY WITH! HYPOTHETICALLY!” 

You blink, the vibrissae above your eyes shooting up as you take a moment to process what he just said and what it might mean. Papyrus is avoiding your gaze by looking at the floor. “Ridiculous adults and a human child you say?” You cover your mouth with one of your large hands and try to remain serious. “Now, why would you consider these adults ridiculous?” Something warm and hopeful is beginning to bubble in your chest. 

“OH DON'T GET ME STARTED! THEY ARE LUDICROUS PEOPLE WHO LEAVE A TRAIL OF SOCKS, PUNS, HAIRBALLS, AND DESTRUCTION IN THEIR WAKE!!!?” 

You chuckle into your hand. “Papyrus, are you saying that you may want to move back in at some point?” You don't want to get your or ether other members of your family's hopes up before you've heard confirmation. 

He hesitates, browbone creasing. “WELL. I.” He looks at you, anxiety written all over his face. “I WILL ADMIT THAT WHILE I AM ENJOYING THE EXPERIENCE OF LIVING ON MY OWN, I. MISS LIVING WITH YOU THREE.” His leg is jiggling nervously. “SO, POSSIBLY? UNDYNE HAS GIVEN ME SOME CONFLICTING INFORMATION ON ACCEPTABLE FAMILY AND LONG TERM LIVING SITUATION STRUCTURES! IF IT DOES MAKE MORE SENSE TO CONTINUE TO GO OFF ON MY OWN I WILL BE QUITE HAPPY TO DO SO AND NOT SADDENED OR DISAPPOINTED AT ALL!!” 

Papyrus’ voice has been increasing in pitch as he goes on and you can feel something building in your soul. You don't fulling process what you're going to do until you're already standing up, too abruptly and awkwardly. He starts as you loom over him, and then you're around the table and scooping him into a bone crushing hug. Holding it for a good minute before pulling back a bit to look him in the face, hands firmly planted on his shoulders. 

“You speak as if you are currently some sort of outsider to our family. As if it was not first Frisk, and then you and Sans who let me in, dear.” You take a deep breath feeling heat start to build in your face as tears begin to prick at your eyes. “If any of my actions or words are what have led you to feel that way, like your place is not deeply inherent and you are not unquestioningly loved then I am sorry. Being allowed to be part of your family is more than I could have ever imagined I would be allowed to have again.” You take in a ragged breath attempting to fight tears back. “And while we will support and do anything we can to help you through whatever decisions you do make, we miss you.” You rub hastily at your eyes, embarrassed. “And though my opinion matters possibly the least of the three, that I miss you Papyrus.” 

“OH. I SEE.” You can't read the expression on Papyrus’ face, possibly because he has gone a tad blurry. You can feel it when he wraps his arms around you and squeezes tight enough that your own ribs creak. 

_\--- Frisk_

When you finish up your after school dnd club (you were actually playing blades in the dark today but dnd is the only roleplaying game people recognize the name of) you swing by your mom's class to see if she's ready to go, and are met with the odd sight of your mom and Papyrus hugging and sobbing into each other's shoulders. 

Odd and kind of scary. You can't think of why they'd be crying unless something very bad happened. Alarmed you stomp a foot and clap your hands so they'll notice you're there. When they turn you quickly sign _“Did something happen?”_ You feel dread polling in your gut as your hands fly. _“sans is supposed to be at work, is he ok? Is someone hurt?”_

Startled they separate and start speaking at the same time, “Oh, my child everything is fine!” and “FEAR NOT HUMAN FRISK, EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT!” blending together.

You relax, reassured but still confused. _“Why are you crying?”_

Toriel glances at Papyrus, uncertainty in her expression “Well, you see -” and Papyrus interrupts in a rush. 

“WE WERE DISCUSSING THE FACT THAT I MAY BE MOVING BACK IN WITH YOU WHEN MY LEASE IS UP! THOUGH I DO STILL NEED TO GET YOUR AND SANS’ APPROVAL TO DO SO!” 

You don't even take a second to think as you rocket straight into him, wrapping your arms around his spine and squeezing for all your worth. He takes the impact with a squeak and then squeezes you back. 

“WELL! THAT MAKES TWO OUT OF THREE!” 

_\--- Papyrus_

Sans cries even more when you tell him you're moving back in then he did when you told him you were moving out! Which would be very embarrassing for him if you did not also cry a little, he is quite lucky that you are such a generous brother.

The rest of your lease passes calmly, you and Toriel slowly clean out the two empty bedrooms of the house in preparation for when you move back in. The extra room will be a study for now, with the option being open to turning it into a child's room when you are ready.

The day you move back in is loud and boisterous. Your brother actually puts some effort into moving a box or two, Undyne attempts to destroy a wall and what little remains of your security deposit and is talked down by Alphys and Toriel, Frisk takes a very long time packing each of your action figures, face intense in their concentration as they carefully wrap each one. 

Toriel solemnly takes you aside and informs you that part of the relief of you moving back in is that Sans might stop writing horrible poetry about you being gone and leaving it crumpled up under their pillows. 

Her voice may have been a tad too loud as she gives you this interesting info because Sans practically flies out of the bathroom and throws a, small? Pizza?? Directly into her face. They really are perfect for one another in some awful awful way, and you, don't hate it. 

Though you will never admit to loving the puns, or the socks, or all the weird places white fur and brown hair may get - you will freely admit to loving your weird little family. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from [Pelicans We by Cosmo Sheldrake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRtVFIsYPLI)
> 
> you can find me over at [munchmulch](http://munchmulch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
